


Dark Ranger Tales

by RangerSylv32



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner, Dark Ranger Centric, Eventual Romance, F/F, Farstriders, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas and her rangers, Trauma, not every ranger has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: A series of stories by the Dark Rangers that served Sylvanas in life and in undeath. This will cover various times so it doesn't really have a plot that connects them. This is entirely the world through their eyes so to speak with Sylvanas and other characters in the background or on the side.
Relationships: Delaryn Summermoon/Dark Ranger Velanora, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shandris Feathermoon/Ranger Captain Ariele, Sylvanas Windrunner/Dark Ranger(s)
Kudos: 2





	Dark Ranger Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Ranger Captain Ariele's Adventure in life and unlife.

_**Torghast**_

A lonely elven spirit sat in the darkest corners of the cursed tower of the Damned, she was ignored for the most part unlike most souls that languished there. She sang mournfully and wailed filling the halls with her sorrow, many of the mawsworn did not think she was worth the effort to torment or make into a weapon. "Leave the pitiful creature alone," said a mawsworn Kyrian when seeing the ghostly elf move forlornly or just sit in silence. No one even knew the spirits name, only that she came from the world of Azeroth like so many others lately when the arbiter broke, some even pitied her, "why not just fly her to the other realms?" asked one of the sentries. "Because no one escapes here, not even sorrow filled banshees," answered another in quiet resignation. They went about their duties leaving her to weep, though they could feel her lonely red gaze fall upon them which made it even more difficult. 

Only one person ventured to speak to her and that was a Maldraxxi named Mrazz, they had heard her song and beckoned her over. To them the elven spirit had the look of a warrior with her armour she still chose to appear in, maybe her place should have been in Maldraxxus? "Come over here spirit, what has caused such sorrow? I am Mrazz by the way, I was looking for my little construct buttons when I got trapped. I swear the little guy gets into more trouble than I."

The spirit had a faint smile as she approached, her musical voice was more like a haunting echo of what had once been a beautiful soprano in life and even in her unlife. "I am Ranger-Captain Ariele...I have been here awhile." 

The maldraxxi's eyes widened, they had been right, "a military leader...or atleast one of officer rank, it is a pleasure to meet you." They were chained so they could not give a respectful salute to the elven ranger, they opted for a bow of the head. 

Ariele bowed her head in kind, she wished she could unchain this...Mrazz but she could not. "If I may ask, where are you from?"

"I am from the realm of Maldraxxus, it is where those with a warriors heart go. We are the military might of the shadowlands and it falls to us to protect it, that was the idea anyway until recently. Houses started fighting each other then falling, the Primus disappeared and now there is an anima drought." Mrazz wished they could be more optimistic in their realm but the truth was their once great home was being reduced to shambles because of in fighting and a drought. "You may have been brought there, I am certain of it."

"Even with all the blood on my hands?" Ariele asked incredulously, she had fought to protect her people time and time again. She had also fought beside her Queen again during wars that were causing more pain and suffering but for her cause. 

"I have blood on my hands too, I once fought in the war of the ancients and gave my life fighting off the burning legion. Before that I was mostly just an assassin for my own Queen until I found out what she was really planning, I rebelled." Mrazz said sadly, they were not proud of their more underhanded actions but like the elf it was for the protection of their people. 

Ariele understood that and then thought of her life choices, enlisting as a ranger, getting to fight alongside heroes of the past. Another faint smile appeared on her features which made the maldraxxi curious.

"You and I are from the same place, but where do you come from exactly? You are not an elf I recognise...perhaps a story while we languish here?" They asked trying to relax their posture but could not with the chains.

"I suppose I could tell you a little of myself, but not everything." Ariele warned, there were some things she did not want to talk about.

Mrazz nodded, they understood completely as they did not want to talk much about their past either. "Tell me what you want me to hear, fellow warrior."

"Well for starters after the Sundering some groups split off from the Kaldorei society, some stayed in Suramar under a protective dome, while others went to the Eastern Kingdoms." Ariele started then stopped when she saw the confusion on the Maldraxxi's face, "When the well of eternity caved in on itself it divided the continent of Kalimdor into separate continents, Northrend, Pandaria, Eastern Kingdoms, and Kalimdor. There were also islands afterwards like Zandalar, the Broken Isles, and Kul Tiras, the highborne split up even more after this. They were no longer welcome in Kaldorei society, some stayed in Dire Maul, some stayed in Suramar as I mentioned and others went to the Eastern Kingdoms. Eventually those who went to the Eastern Kingdoms evolved into high elves like me...and that is an entirely different story I can tell you but do you got it so far?"

Mrazz narrowed their gaze as they took in the new information, "Alot has happened since I was away it seems." They remarked and motioned for her to continue.

Ariele was glad that they were getting it so far and began to tell of one of her adventures....

_**Quel'thalas....3,000 years ago....**_

"Glad to see you are willing to help Feathermoon," Talanas Windrunner smirked, and then looked back at his small cadre of high elven rangers. "We are getting overwhelmed with these trolls, even with Thas'dorah I need more numbers." The Ranger General of Quel'thalas said in a good natured tone that still had a hint of seriousness. 

"Don't mention it Windrunner, we understand trying to secure a homeland, after the sundering the sentinels had to do the same thing again." Shandris Feathermoon said, she and her sentinels had offered their aid to their cousins, as did the Unseen path lead by Emmarel Shadewarden. "What rangers have you?" She asked, they had agreed to combine their forces rather than keep them split and easier to pick off by the Amani Trolls.

Talanas motioned for his rangers to come forward, some looked a little worse for wear but stood tall anyway. "I know it doesn't look like much but these are my best rangers, they will fight at your side as they have mine. Outrunner Ariele is one of my best trackers and scouts, I would recommend taking her if you need some reconnaissance. My daughters are the best in stealth and growing into excellent markswomen, and I could go on and on about the rest but I do not have time. They will obey orders, they are my elite rangers."

Shandris eyed each ranger and walked down the line of high elves, unlike her sentinels she could see that there were some men along with the women. She almost wanted to ask but then remembered that the Ranger General was a man so she kept her mouth shut, the high elves had their own culture now, she could accept it. "I will need help with scouting...so would you mind if I borrowed Ranger Ariele and...these two..." She points to the twin high elves next to the outrunner.

Talanas regarded the three chosen and nodded, "Lireesa, Luscinia, and Ariele? This would be acceptable." He looked at all three of them, "You are to listen to General Feathermoon as you would me understood?"

"Yes, General," All three said in unison and gave their half hearted looking salute. 

"You may borrow a few of my sentinels in exchange," Shandris motioned for a few to step up, "Emmarel Shadewarden is a Huntress within the sentinels and leads her own rangers in the Unseen path, she also has animal companions should you need more than elven eyes and ears. Lorel is one of my outrunners who like a few of yours specialises in subterfuge and daggers, Satzuo is a druid who can heal and Artoriya is one who can use a bow but is best with a sword. They will also take orders from you, and fight to the end."

Talanas smiled at the night elves that stood before him, "Thank you, Sentinel General. I am pleased we could work together."

Shandris and Talanas continued with their arrangements and strategies before separating from their respective groups, each willing to listen to their temporary commanders and even more willing to deal with the troll incursion. Shandris and her group would go deep into the forests while Talanas and his group would infiltrate the catacombs within the troll's territory itself, they would attack from within and from the outside.

\--------------------

The forests of Quel'thalas had a perpetual summer feel to it which made it both comfortable and slightly unbearable for the night elf who preferred her darker forests and moonlight. "These forests are beautiful, do you find yourself just wandering through them?" Shandris asked curiously.

Ariele looked around the colourful trees and closed her eyes as she looked up at the warm sun peeking through, "I do, it's even more beautiful in my village of Goldenmist. How about you? Do you wander in your forests of night?"

"I do, especially with my night saber Zora. She is an old girl so she did not come here to help, do you have...cats to help as a companion?" Shandris had not seen any so far with the high elven rangers.

"We have lynxes but we do not use them as mounts or companions, we prefer the hawkstriders, horses, or dragon hawks." Ariele had always been curious about the night elven way of using sabers as companions and mounts, she supposed it was like most hunters with an animal by their side. The fact that the sentinel general had one made her all the more interesting to the younger elf.

"I see, well that is good to know...if you like I can teach you how to tame one or we could find a cub and you could raise one." Shandris offered.

"I will think about it, I think having a cat companion could be useful to me." Ariele grinned at Shandris, she really had not noticed until now that she was one of the most beautiful elves she had laid her eyes on. Maybe it was because she was different, or she felt that they would be good friends after sharing the experience of fighting side by side. Her sister rangers were already closely knit by battles and skirmishes so it did not seem too far off that the night elf could be as close as she was to her fellow rangers, her thoughts suddenly went to the 95 year old twins that had went ahead and hoped they would come back soon.

Ariele walked side by side with Shandris quietly while she became lost in thought, the warm sun still reminded her that it was day time and the sound of trickling water reminded her that they did have a resource for survival close by. "Oh...do you have water still? The Elrendar River runs through here should you need to fill your canteen," she cursed herself for not mentioning this before, as an outrunner she should have known better.

"I have...." Shandris checked her water canteen and frowned, "I am glad you brought it up it appears I need more."

The high elf grabbed Shandris's hand and they both ran to the river on soundless feet, Ariele was already looking up in the trees and bushes for an ambush while Shandris filled her canteen and ate a small ration she still had. "Are there any berries I can pick?" She asked, looking up at the tree that Ariele was standing in.

"The rounded red and blue berries are good but if they look more like stars and have purple stripes do not eat, we still do not have an antidote for them." Ariele had been part of the scavenger party when establishing more of a foothold near the Thalassian mountains, she had discovered this after losing two rangers to the starry berries. It was a lesson she would never forget again, "I found out the hard way so I will tell you now, do not eat the star berries."

"Do not eat star berries, got it!" Shandris smiled up at Ariele and then her ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping. She quickly reached for her bow and watched as Ariele grabbed her own with an arrow already nocked. 

They waited a few tense moments later when two blonde elves appeared with grim faces and blood on their clothes, "Outrunner? General?" Lireesa looked at the night elf in front of her and the high elf in the tree.

"What happened?" Ariele jumped out of the tree and put her bow down to check on both recruits. "This is not your blood is it?"

Lireesa shook her head, "the trolls have slaughtered..." she trailed off to collect herself and felt Ariele's hand on her shoulder for support, "Thank you Ari, the majority of those who lived in Suncrown Village have been slaughtered and several are missing."

Ariele looked over at Luscinia who was drinking some water after running, "They...are still there."

"I guess we go there and assess the damages, what say you General?" Ariele asked, normally she would be ordering the younger recruits around but now that she had a General present she would defer to her.

"I say we move in quietly and see how many trolls are still present, if there is still civilians then they should be evacuated, so yes outrunner, we will see what is going on then make our move." The kaldorei looked at the three of them for their reaction, they all agreed with her and headed out. 

"Sorry I made too much noise," Lireesa said meekly.

"You are still learning young one," Shandris patted her shoulder and Ariele gave her a comforting glance. 

Luscinia remained silent for the most part, personally she wished she was fighting by her father's side and not the strange looking night elf but those were his orders. She ruffled her younger sister's hair to cheer her up instead and that elicited a punch to the arm, Luscinia smirked and rushed ahead. 

Ariele sighed as the older twin ran ahead, she still had to learn not to be so impulsive. "That one is going to get herself killed if she isn't careful."

Shandris agreed and kept an on the younger Lireesa who stayed by her side, she had her hands periodically reaching for her bow or her small daggers at her waist. "Relax, Windrunner we are not there yet."

"I just want to be prepared in case of an ambush, the trolls have done so before." Lireesa's hands shook and she froze where she stood, Ariele placed her hands on both shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Hey, we are here, its ok now."

"I was not quick enough last time," Lireesa's panic was was showing through her attempts at pretending everything was ok.

Shandris gave the outrunner a questioning look then turned to the young high elf, "You were part of another squad weren't you?" Lireesa nodded solemnly.

"She went out on a patrol and her unit was attacked, when we found her she was the only survivor." Ariele spoke softly and pulled the younger elf in her arms, "You did your best Windrunner, it was not your fault."

Shandris had this experience before, when securing Kalimdor there were several lone survivors of Sentinel units that were still recovering. "You are not alone, Lireesa."

Lireesa stopped shaking after a few minutes of the two older women comforting her, she pulled away and had a look of determination on her face, "I am ready now."

"What of your sister? She seems to want to head off on her own," Shandris was expressing concern and wondered if this was a normal occurrence.

"Lu lu just wants to be with father, she worries about him fighting alone." Lireesa knew that he was usually flanked by his rangers which now included her but there were times when he went off by himself. She always figured it was because he was still sad over minn'da's death last year, the six of them had not been the same since.

Ariele sighed, she wished both young women could take a leave in order to really process that grief but they wanted to help defend their lands, she could respect that but felt that they only did this mainly to live up to their father's reputation. Ariele had been similar when she was younger always trying to live up to her mother's expectations only to discover how much of herself she was losing, in the end she chose to be a ranger rather than a magister like her mother and step mother. She had never known her father which was probably just as well with the way he was spoken about, her thoughts began to wander more as they walked and soon they turned back to General Feathermoon who was leading them. _She is so accepting of our ways...I had heard night elves resented us...seems I was wrong...not all of them do._ She was glad that she was wrong in her thoughts and assumptions.

They pressed on and avoided the troll tracks and voices they heard along the other side of the river and soon came across Suncrown Village, there was smoke coming from the blue and gold buildings and dead bodies littered the stone cobbled streets. There were troll guards with large blades that still had blood on them, they were circling a group of crying elf children that they had rounded up after slaughtering their parents. "Think these be good sacrifices?" one of the guards asked menacingly. 

"I dont think so! Butcher!" Luscina Windrunner shouted, she had run into the square with her bow drawn. She was furious and not paying attention to the other trolls that were closing in on her. 

"Ahh a little elf, what you gonna do girl? You outnumbered...actually you look like dat archer dat we sacrificed," The troll tilted his head and lifted his large blade. 

The ranger's eyes widened and her ears pinned back against her head indicating her rage, "You took my mother from me?"

Ariele felt anger course through her as well but she was not sure it was at the impulsive Luscinia or the troll that was practically bragging about killing the Ranger Lord a year ago. She waited for Shandris to give her a signal to move in and looked over at the worried Lireesa, she was cautious and did not rush in like her sister. Shandris gave her a nod and she got into position, she signalled for Lireesa to get in a higher spot for she was getting good at shooting from a higher vantage point. Shandris had her short sword drawn and moved in slowly. 

Luscinia glared and nocked an arrow, "Then I will take your life." 

"Dats a big threat for such a small ting," the troll said condescendingly.

The young ranger held her ground but started to notice that she was surrounded, she hoped that her sister rangers and that general had caught up. _I am so stupid!_ She berated herself.

Shandris moved a little closer and once in position she signalled for the other two to fire as she made her move.

Ariele and lireesa nocked their arrows and fired at two of the trolls that were advancing on the lone ranger, Shandris charged in and stabbed the third troll with his axe raised.

Luscinia watched as two arrows pierced the hearts of the trolls at her side and the third fell to the ground after being impaled by a sword, she looked back at the troll who had threatened her. "You do not look so confident now do you?" 

Ariele came out of her hiding spot and was followed by Lireesa, she noticed that the troll still looked confident. She gave Shandris a look and she nodded, their wordless exchange said that they knew something was off. "Ranger Luscinia, pull back now!" She commanded. _Something is not right._ She kept thinking, _he is too confident._

Luscinia moves back begrudgingly, "What about the kids?"

"Oh...you noticed the frightened children when you charged in impulsively?" Ariele quietly admonished her, she pointed to the group of children that taken the chance to move away while this was going on. "They are still in grave danger as are we because you want your revenge."

Luscinia looked away guiltily, "I.."

"Now is not the time rangers," Shandris pointed to more trolls appearing from behind their leader.

Ariele gave the younger elf a look and saw that lireesa had chosen to be impulsive too and find the children who had continued to move away slowly. She growled, "Windrunners...."

Shandris watched and motioned for Luscinia to cover her sister, "Me and ariele will handle this, you cover your sister and get those children out of here. There is about four trolls that I can see so we can handle this."

Luscinia nodded and rushed over to her sister and the children, Ariele gave Shandris a questioning look, "Are you sure about this?"

"Clearly those two need more training, they can help the civilians, you and I can fight off these monsters." Shandris gave a half smile to the outrunner, so far she trusted Ariele's skills over the other two at the moment.

Ariele smiled back and met her white/silver gaze for a second before looking away and focusing on the gathered trolls, she advanced with shandris and opened fire. The trolls also charged forward with axes and swords that both women blocked with their bows, when they had pushed them back they reached for the blades at their sides, this was going to be up close and personal, something that Ariele did not enjoy. 

One of the trolls struck at her thigh but she was quicker and parried his sword away, she quickly countered and found a weak spot near his ribs and made a small cut. The troll hissed and slashed at her again with a wide over head swing, she evaded and rolled forward, striking his leg on the way, making another precise cut. Ariele may have hated close quarters combat but she put one hundred percent into learning it anyway, so far it was saving her life. The troll did land a few blows to slow her down but she used his strength and power against him only making small cuts and moving with quickness and agility. She even used her very surroundings to aid her in pushing off and jumping over her foe. 

Ariele's muscles ached as the fight dragged on, the troll was also getting tired as he could barely lift his massive sword. He was also in tremendous pain from all the cuts she landed, he could hardly move without wincing in pain. He tried one last charge and the elf saw her opening, just as his arms were raised for a killing blow she lunged forward on one knee and held her sword in front of her that way when he got close enough her blade would slide through the ribs and pierce his heart in a true strike. He looked shocked as he dropped to his knees, his sword fell harmlessly to the ground and then just for good measure ariele slit his throat. 

The next troll shouted in anger as his comrade was slain, he rushed forward with both axes and swung them both widely at her, she deftly avoided each blow and countered with her own once more. The only difference was that she was getting more tired, she looked over at Shandris who was holding her own against the leader and another troll. She dodged and struck, dodged and struck but every blow now was weakening as exhaustion started to set in. She only barely blocked when the axe bit into her shoulder, she cried out in pain as the troll removed it and watched her sink to the ground. 

Shandris kept on fighting but soon was overwhelmed and also on her knees, they were both brought to the centre of the square. "So what do we do wit dese two?"

"We lost our other sacrifices so dey will have to do, I will say...dey put up a good fight," The leader said and grabbed ariele and flung her over his shoulder. He motioned for the other two to grab the larger elf who tried to struggle but could not escape their grasp.

\---------------

2 hours later.....

Ariele awoke to the smell of smoke and blood, she noticed makeshift bandages on her shoulder and that she was in a metal cage. She sees Shandris in another cage also bandaged up, she wondered why the trolls bothered with healing if they were just going to kill them. Must want us to have our strength...she didnt dare finish that thought, instead she looked for possible weaknesses in the cage. When she could not find any she watched the trolls themselves for any weaknesses, she would find a way out even if she was in pain and could feel fear at the edge of her mind.

The trolls were building a pyre and chanting something in Amani? Ariele was not so sure but it did not sound very good to the young ranger, she looked over at Shandris and caught her eye. The night elf looked relieved at the sight of Ariele's survival, she tried to look reassuring but was in obvious pain. _We will get out of this, General...Shandris_...She wished she could say. 

"Grab de smaller elf first, her people will know what happens when dey invade our lands," The colourful troll commanded, ariele deduced that he must have been their chieftain? King? What was their ruling system? She did not have time to ask as she felt a large hand pull her out of the cage, "Hey! you know you could just wait til I get out myself!" she remarked flippantly. 

"Look at you, maybe we cut out ya tongue first yes?" The troll said while holding a knife to her mouth, she glared at him defiantly for that. Ariele would not give these butchers the satisfaction of showing how truly afraid she felt, not just for herself but for Shandris, for the two younger rangers who had civilians with them, and mostly the other groups of rangers out there taking care of these trolls. 

"Stop playing around wit de sacrifice!" Their chieftain shouted and pointed to the massive pole in the middle of the pyre. Ariele grunted when the troll strong armed her and tied her to the pole. She looked at Shandris and nodded, she would not go down a weeping terrified mess, even though she was inwardly frigented now. Was this how she was to die? Served on a platter to whatever god the trolls served? She could see the same defiance in the night elf's eyes and then looked forward, _if I am to die I will haunt these trolls for all eternity_. She promised.

They lit the pyre and smoke started to fill her nostrils as the flames licked the wood, she felt heat and her own heart beating faster than she could run. Ariele was feeling that instinctive fight or flight response kick in as she tried not to panic, not to scream or cry. She could barely see Shandris now through the smoke that made her eyes sting and cough, maybe she would pass out from smoke inhalation first before the flames could claim her. She felt tears form at her eyes and a small whimper escape her lips as the fires got closer and closer. _I dont want to die! Not here! Not like this!_ She began to cry in her head, she choked out another sob.

Just as the flames were getting closer and closer, she suddenly heard a commotion. A cool breeze came in and the air crackled with the arcane, she felt a scream in her throat as the heat and fire got more intense but it died when a literal blizzard tore through the pyre and blew even her away. The world went black for the ranger and she missed the magisters, archers, and warriors storming the village and making a save for the wounded Shandris and Ariele. 

The trolls retreated to their catacombs but found Talanas Windrunner and his group of rangers and sentinels waiting, they had grabbed a small victory that day even with the near casualties.

_**Torghast**_

"....After that we were rescued, myself and Shandris feathermoon spent some time healing before continuing in the wars that were later known as the troll wars. I would rise in rank and serve under Talanas for for another millenia then Lireesa for a time, then her daughter Sylvanas who became a close friend and trusted confidante...even in undeath."

Mrazz had been enthralled by this tale, they wanted to hear more but could see the pain in the elfs eyes. "What happened with you and Shandris? You seemed to like her."

"We fought together, nearly died together more times than I can count, we fell in love eventually but she had to return to her life and I mine. We tried to keep in contact but...anyway when we did see each other again we were on opposing sides. She is the one that ended my life and I acted with malice towards her, I still have feelings for her. Just like I still feel loyalty to my queen." Ariele explained or summarised, she still did not want to tell the maldraxxi everything.

"Maybe one or both are here? Well lets hope not anyway.." They chuckled and earned a rare smile from the elf. 

Their conversation was interrupted when voices were heard, Ariele vanished much to the dismay of Mrazz. They wanted to help the forlorn warrior spirit, _maybe we will meet again lost ranger._..they hoped.

A mortal arrived soon after and freed them, they were grateful and told them of the missing construct but their thoughts were on the sad banshee with the amazing life and unlife. They did not know that her salvation was just down the hall she floated to.

Ariele found herself weeping again but heard light footsteps, "Ranger Captain?" 

"My Queen?" Ariele looked up at the concerned face of her General, friend, and Queen. _She looks sad herself_...but the ranger did not say anything.

"I...I knew you would come, was this the place you wanted to protect us from?" Ariele asked, standing up to meet the gaze of Sylvanas Windrunner.

Sylvanas wordlessly nodded, she took a step towards her captain, "I never wanted any of you here and I heard your sad song. Please...come with me."

"Do you need me to fight at your side again? You know you do not have to ask." Ariele walked towards the banshee queen with purpose.

"I will eventually but not now, you need peace...not torment." Sylvanas brought a hand up to the translucent face of Ariele who shook her head, "My place is by your side."

"I would not have you turned into a weapon, for that is what you would become if you stayed, the mortals have found a way out of the maw. I want you to be in one of the other realms where you would be...somewhat safer...belore knows that the shadowlands needs fixing, but I would feel more content knowing you were in a place like ardenweald." Sylvanas said protectively.

"Arden---what is that place?" Ariele looked confused.

"It has forests, like the ones we used to run through when we lived, and...a certain night elf is rumoured to be there," Sylvanas gave one of her trademark smirks.

"Shandris? is she?"

"She lives, and I can send you there. Just say the word and you no longer have to endure this torment with me."

"You would be alone...I can't...I mean...I do miss her."

"Then go, I will understand, you know if I need you I will tell you. Right now, you need to be in a place that will not be like this."

Ariele was conflicted, she wanted to be out of this place more than anything but something in her wanted to stay and protect her Queen. She thought of Shandris, she could apologise for her actions and how she treated her before dying for the final time. She could stay with Sylvanas and endure this torment as she had for many years as an undead elf. She looked into Sylvanas's red gaze, they were understanding, sad but understanding. 

"I wish to go see this place...but...you must promise that I can help if and when you need it, you need peace too you know." Ariele placed a ghostly hand on her Queen's shoulder and watched for the reaction of possible anger. Instead the banshee queen had her head down, "I will always be here for you Sylvanas."

Sylvanas looked up and gave her a genuine smile that even reached her eyes, "Go then, I hear my brother is there playing his lute."

"I miss that little guy, I will tell him you say hi but not where you are, I figure you would not want him to know." She guessed.

Sylvanas nodded again and pointed to an exit, "Go through there, there is a maw walker with the night fae covenant and a soul crystal, they will transport you there. Do not be afraid. You know I watch over you."

Ariele felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she walked towards the exit, "Shorel'aran my Queen, we will see each other again." And with that the sorrowful ghost was gone, she was soon collected by the passing maw walker and brought into the peaceful forest of Ardenweald. Ariele spotted Lirath on stage and Shandris in the crowd, she floated by the seat next to her. Shandris had a wide eyed expression but smiled, "Dalah'surfal?"

"I thought you would have hated me still," Ariele admitted a little surprised.

"I didn't but I took my anger at Sylvanas out on you, shall we mend the bridge?" the kaldorei asked, hoping that the dark ranger had not held on to that hatred and anger.

"We shall, may I sit?" Ariele asked.

"I have been waiting for you to join me at the theatre for awhile now," Shandris scooted over and watched as the ghostly form of her beloved ranger sat down next to her, she felt happier as did Ariele for once they were not fighting, for once they could be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Lenara and Alina create outlets for their pain.


End file.
